


Fellas is it gay

by quickboi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Ships as well, just two murder fellas bein gay, other characters show up but theyre not tag worthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: A ton of frankmarc drabbles inspired by a single word. Feel free to send me words to work with.





	1. Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [every frankmarc fan out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=every+frankmarc+fan+out+there).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this wrong- I love Spiderfella

"So... you're gay, right?" 

Marc nearly choked on air when he heard those words leave Spiderman's mouth. He shouldn't be surprised, knowing who he was talking to, but no one expects that from nowhere. How the hell would Spiderman out of all people have any idea about his sexuality anyways? This was why people didn't want to team up with the idiot- and the amount of talking. Of course, that was what he and Frank were currently doing. Teaming up with Spiderman. Both of them had to promise to limit the murder for the evening (ugh), but Marc wasn't the type to kill in front of people who didn't want to be involved with that. It was just a simple case; there was a shipment of some new drug coming in and naturally some of New York's best three vigilantes and Spiderman had to step in. They were waiting in position for the fun part to happen when Frank decided to switch positions for a better view of the area, leaving Marc and Spiderman to themselves to have this.. unfortunate conversation.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you gay?" It seemed to take him a few moments to realize that was a dumbass thing to ask, "I mean.. I don't mean it in a homophobic way because I'm Bi-derman! Get it? Bi-"

Marc groaned, "Can you get to the point?"

Spiderman paused for a moment as if he was reconsidering his asking (please), but just went on because he was unfortunately like that, "I was just wondering because it's nice to know who else isn't straight and obviously you're dating the Punisher and he's probably bi because of, well, the whole wife thing and- Are you making a face at me under the mask? Moony?" He waved his hand in front of Marc's face to make sure he didn't break him. He didn't though nothing could ever prepare Marc for those words to come out of Spiderman's mouth.

He had to take a second to internally work through Spiderman's thought process before an actual reply could come to mind, "You.. you think I'm dating Frank?"

This prompted more silence before Spiderman broke the silence as he always does, "Are you.. Are you two not dating?"

"What made you think we were?" Marc couldn't help but glance towards where Frank had moved to. The idea of him dating Frank was... admittedly one he thought of often. More often than he probably should. Sure, he had a slight crush on Frank, but who wouldn't? Frank was as perfect as a gun totting vigilante could be not to mention how incredibly attractive he was and... Alright. Maybe it was more than a slight crush. There was no reason for Spiderman to notice whatever the hell was between him and Frank though. In fact, the concept of it bothered him.

"Remember that time we were fighting whats-his-face and you got shot?"

"That could be several different times, but continue."

"Well, Punisher showed up and was like blam-blam-blam and then I guess you two thought I left because he was helping you and kinda grabbed your face like this-" Spiderman moved to grabbed Marc's face, but Marc swatted his hands quickly and so the poor spider moved back dejectedly, "And honestly it looked like he was about to kiss you, but he just pressed his forehead against yours- which is also pretty gay now I think about it so I assumed it was because you two were an item."

He rolled his eyes under the mask at Spiderman's retelling, "First of all, no. Second of all, if Frank was going to kiss me then it would have been way differe.. No, I don't know from experience and, third of all, Frank does that to everyone. It's his thing."

Spiderman actually looked offended despite the mask, "He's never done that to me before. Maybe he only does it to people he like likes? Or to other killers."

"Maybe if you weren't so obnox- Wait, are you suggesting Frank is into me?" There was obviously something between him and Frank, but he never really thought of it as anything romantic. There was no way he would be into someone like him. Marc was much more of a disaster and there was all the baggage he came with, not to mention his entire thing with Khonshu. That wasn't romantic, but it still came between him and Marlene.. though that was probably always destined to fail. "That's very funny. I'm not his type."

"So you are gay?"

"..Bisexual, but that's none of your business nor are my theoretical feelings for Frank." Marc turned away to try and indicate the conversation was over because the reality of it was just painful. The thought of him and Frank was a fun one to dream about, but Frank already had love with his wife. There was no way Marc could compete with that.

Spiderman didn't seem to get that the conversation was over, but he did notice the tone shift. He slowly put a hand on Marc's shoulder, "Hey. I know I'm the annoying guy with the bad jokes, but listen.. there's something there, even I can tell. Don't deny yourself happiness because you don't think you deserve it. Everyone deserves happiness, especially the people who sacrifice theirs for others."

"I.. Thank you, Spiderman. I'll keep that in mind. Though if you share that with anyone else, just keep in mind that I know where you live." That caused Spiderman to slowly remove his hand from Marc's shoulder. Outside of being some guy in all white, Marc could be pretty intimidating.

The conversation, however, was too serious and Spiderman was about to make some stupid joke when Frank materialized behind the two of them, "It looks like they're moving the- Did I miss something here?" He narrowed his eyes at Spiderman, "Can you be serious for five seconds? Or is it physically impossible for you?"

"Yes, but I can scout ahead to see whats up. Don't have too much fun without me, lovebirds." Spiderman winked before pulling himself out of a now potentially dangerous situation. This is why people don't take him seriously.

Frank gave Marc a confused look, "Lovebirds?" 

"Don't question it," Marc mentally made a note to deal with Spiderman later, "He's just being stupid as always."

 


	2. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this, but I started it yesterday and I figured I would finish it.

They were beautiful. Marc almost wished the flowers were for him instead of whoever the hell was buying these. He awkwardly handed the flower over to the beautiful looking couple as he stood in the flower cart that was their current disguise. It was Frank's idea really. Marc wanted to observe the upcoming battle ground before tonight, especially to come up with good escape plans and things like that. The two of them were in a marketplace in a more wealthy part of town that Marc probably would have found himself checking out if he didn't spend most of his time kicking people's asses. It was almost as beautiful as the flowers, but nowhere near as beautiful as Frank. Oh god, he was getting cheesy, wasn't he? He couldn't help himself from watching Frank as the other lazily leaned over onto the cart, inspecting the crowd which was probably what Marc should be doing instead of staring at him. Who could blame him? Frank just had that effect on him.

A few seconds of this occurred before Frank noticed what Marc was doing. Marc's initial thought was to turned away as if he was a middle school student who was caught staring by their crush (which he was, in a way, but that's besides the point) though he decided to own it and continued to stare.. because that was any better. Frank didn't say much about it anyways and instead spoke up, "I wonder who the hell payed for all of this."

"It's pretty new," Marc tore his gaze from Frank's toward the marketplace, "I bet Steven knows at least one of the rich people who made it happen. Want me to see if he can introduce you?"

The comment caused Frank to snort, "Good plan. I can apologize for destroying it later. Maybe he'll want to buy some flowers to hide the damage?" 

"I don't think that would help much. It would need something more.." Marc searched for the right word, "Something bigger. Grabs the attention of everyone when they enter."

Frank had to hold back laughter, "..Like a giant statue of an Egyptian fertility god?" Oh god, Marc regretted telling Frank that Khonshu wasn't just a moon god. He should have known there was no way to live this down. They stared at each other for a few seconds with an odd intensity that probably would have terrified anyone else, but they were used to this. To pushing each other as far as they could even in a flippant manner. It was their never-ending competition as well as part of their drive for the other to be much better than they are. Like all superheroes, they had an unhealthy level of self doubt and a weird conception of others self esteem. That was most people, though.

"Khonshu is more notably a moon god and I really doubt he would want to hear you saying that." Marc dropped his voice in a facetious manner, "In fact, I think I hear him right now.. telling me to enact his vengeance on you for your transgression,"

"This is why? Not because of all the people I killed?" Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

"That too."

Frank stared for a moment before retrieving a rose from the cart and holding it out to Marc, "If I give you this will you not murder me because your fer- moon god told you to." Of course, Marc's first reaction was to short out for a few seconds and honestly Frank should have seen that coming. It took him a few moments to realize what he had done before he shorted out as well. They stared at one another for a few seconds, now wondering who would be the first to speak.

Marc slowly reached out to take the rose, "I.. I could put in a word with Khonshu. Maybe.. Maybe try and convince him you didn't mean it? It is a beautiful rose. You're perfect.. P-Perfect at picking flowers! No wonder you own a flower cart instead of being something like a vigilante or.. or..." Oh no. He should have stopped talking a few words ago. Not starting to talk would have been preferable as well.

If this was a perfect scenario, then Frank would have said something smooth to save the conversation, but instead the both of them were quickly turning flustered at the situation they gotten themselves into. Maybe the flower cart wasn't the best idea. There wasn't really much to do besides awkwardly turn away to get back to what they were supposed to be doing instead of this weird version of flirting. Was it flirting? The world may never know.

It took a few moments for Frank to finally break the silence, "I think.. we're done here. I'll see you later, yeah? Don't die beforehand. Or after. Or at all; I don't like watching you die." 

"I don't like dying so I'll do my best." Marc smiled at him to alleviate the current level of awkwardness because that was so not something you say to your crush or anyone in general, no matter how true it was. It was a good enough last comment for Frank as he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Marc to wallow in his mistakes. He groaned as he laid his head on the cart. 

Maybe.. just maybe, one day, Marc would be able to be a little flirty without making a mess of the entire thing. He was beginning to doubt it, though, but as long as Frank kept him around then it didn't matter. Nothing would be worse than him not being able to see Frank, even if there was no romance involved. He was over thinking that was possible. Little did he know that Frank was thinking the exact same thing. It's mutual pinning at its best. For now, the two of them hide in their own self doubt as they wondered how the other could be so perfect.


	3. Flowers

They were beautiful. Marc almost wished the flowers were for him instead of whoever the hell was buying these. He awkwardly handed the flower over to the beautiful looking couple as he stood in the flower cart that was their current disguise. It was Frank's idea really. Marc wanted to observe the upcoming battle ground before tonight, especially to come up with good escape plans and things like that. The two of them were in a marketplace in a more wealthy part of town that Marc probably would have found himself checking out if he didn't spend most of his time kicking people's asses. It was almost as beautiful as the flowers, but nowhere near as beautiful as Frank. Oh god, he was getting cheesy, wasn't he? He couldn't help himself from watching Frank as the other lazily leaned over onto the cart, inspecting the crowd which was probably what Marc should be doing instead of staring at him. Who could blame him? Frank just had that effect on him.

A few seconds of this occurred before Frank noticed what Marc was doing. Marc's initial thought was to turned away as if he was a middle school student who was caught staring by their crush (which he was, in a way, but that's besides the point) though he decided to own it and continued to stare.. because that was any better. Frank didn't say much about it anyways and instead spoke up, "I wonder who the hell payed for all of this."

"It's pretty new," Marc tore his gaze from Frank's toward the marketplace, "I bet Steven knows at least one of the rich people who made it happen. Want me to see if he can introduce you?"

The comment caused Frank to snort, "Good plan. I can apologize for destroying it later. Maybe he'll want to buy some flowers to hide the damage?" 

"I don't think that would help much. It would need something more.." Marc searched for the right word, "Something bigger. Grabs the attention of everyone when they enter."

Frank had to hold back laughter, "..Like a giant statue of an Egyptian fertility god?" Oh god, Marc regretted telling Frank that Khonshu wasn't just a moon god. He should have known there was no way to live this down. They stared at each other for a few seconds with an odd intensity that probably would have terrified anyone else, but they were used to this. To pushing each other as far as they could even in a flippant manner. It was their never-ending competition as well as part of their drive for the other to be much better than they are. Like all superheroes, they had an unhealthy level of self doubt and a weird conception of others self esteem. That was most people, though.

"Khonshu is more notably a moon god and I really doubt he would want to hear you saying that." Marc dropped his voice in a facetious manner, "In fact, I think I hear him right now.. telling me to enact his vengeance on you for your transgression,"

"This is why? Not because of all the people I killed?" Frank raised an eyebrow at him.

"That too."

Frank stared for a moment before retrieving a rose from the cart and holding it out to Marc, "If I give you this will you not murder me because your fer- moon god told you to." Of course, Marc's first reaction was to short out for a few seconds and honestly Frank should have seen that coming. It took him a few moments to realize what he had done before he shorted out as well. They stared at one another for a few seconds, now wondering who would be the first to speak. 

Marc slowly reached out to take the rose, "I.. I could put in a word with Khonshu. Maybe.. Maybe try and convince him you didn't mean it? It is a beautiful rose. You're perfect.. P-Perfect at picking flowers! No wonder you own a flower cart instead of being something like a vigilante or.. or..." Oh no. He should have stopped talking a few words ago. Not starting to talk would have been preferable as well. 

"Hopefully he thinks it's nice too. Not that I care. It's more important that you think it's nice looking because it's still for you. It's solely for you." Frank had meant it as a joke, but Marc took it to heart. He stared at thr rose again, turning pink. Oh god, the Moon Knight was not supposed to be blushing.

Frank noticed the flush and in turn, replicated on his own face. They were still for a moment as they processed what the hell was happening before Frank cleared his throat, "I think.. we have all we need here though.. We could stay longer?"

"Uh.. I would love to, but.. Khonshu needs me! To do.. Vengeance things.. You know the deal." Marc smiled quickly, "You can clean up. ThiswasfunIcan'twaittoseeyoulaterbye." And with that, he had made his escape. That.. was a disaster. Marc silently beat himself up for it, clutching the rose tightly. They could forget this, but part of him didn't want to. Part of him yearned for this to be an indication of something greater, but he was the Moon Knight. Frank was the Punisher. Nothing like tis happened to them. For now? All Marc could do is daydream about what could be if they weren't themselves and instead someone else. Maybe if they were two flower shop owners, happily together.. Marc smiled to himself at the thought. Maybe in another lifetime. Maybe.


	4. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I fell behind on this. It be like that sometimes. It's a lil shorter than the rest, but oh well

The gasp of the person behind him almost scared the shit out of Marc. He should have seen him, but when you're fighting multiple people at once.. sometimes people get forgotten. The man who would have stabbed right through him sunk to the ground with a look of shook on his face. No one expected to be shot down. Marc turned around, smiling under his mask when he saw Frank wave at him. Of course he had his back, just as Marc had his back forever and ever. Til death do them part.

He couldn't just stare at Frank though, or at least he couldn't until the fight was over. Marc pulled out one of his crescent darts as he slit the throat of one man and tossed it to hit someone else in the face. Frank shot down two more as Marc killed the last one with another crescent dart. Together, they worked efficiency even when their meetings weren't planned. It was this that only came second to him and Frenchie, but nothing could be stronger than his bond with his French pilot. Maybe it was destiny that they met so that they could enact vengeance together- two parts of one weapon. 

"We should team up more." Frank had grabbed his gun and jumped down from where he was hiding, making his way over to Marc. He stopped to pull a crescent dart out of one of the men so he could hand it over to him, "Are you injured?"

Marc laughed, "No, thanks to you. Doesn't matter anyways. What the hell do I have to fear? Death?" He meant it as a joke, mostly because of all the truth that was behind it. It was hard to be worried about your health when you'd just come back if you died. Frank, however, didn't see it the same way.

"It does matter." Frank's tone grew suddenly serious as he walked closer.

"You don't need to worry-"

Frank scoffed as he cut him, "I do! Marc, you can't just.. throw your health away because it doesn't have any long term consequences. You have to take care of yourself. I care about you, alright?"

Marc studied him for a moment, trying to pull out his next words. "I was.. Frank.." He stared at him as if what he was supposed to say next would show up in Frank's eyes. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Do what?" Frank stepped closer, now standing right in front of him, "Care about you? It's not like I chose to.. but.. if I did.. I think I'd still choose you."

"Even after all the reckless shit I do that gets me hurt?" Marc smiled, trying to figure out what the hell Frank was saying. He knew that Frank was admitting something, but what? Part of him screamed it was meant to be romantic, something that seemed so unlikely. Marc was.. Marc. Sure, he had friends, but not many wanted much to do with him romantically. 

That was when Frank's hands just found their way to his cheeks, "I have no clue how, but yes." He pulled Marc down to touch foreheads as he closed his eyes. It took Marc a few seconds to realize what Frank was doing. He'd seen him do this before with other people, but it felt different. 

"Oh, this thing. You do this with everyone, right?" Marc teased, though he wasn't going to pull away from it.

Frank didn't move either, "Maybe. Just felt like the right thing to do."

"I have a better idea." If Frank was going to be a wimp about it, then Marc sure as hell wouldn't. He pulled Frank up to press his lips against his. The world froze around them, silently preserving this moment in its own personal eternity. Backgrounds melted to nothingness and all the existed for the next couple of seconds was each other. It was so oddly romantic for being an empty warehouse with several corpses littered at their feet. If only, Marc thought to himself, this could last forever.

Frank was the one who pulled away first, "..Huh. Was there a reason for that? Not that I'm complaining.."

"Just felt like it." Marc ruffled his hair, really only working off his impulses at the moment. Sometimes, good things came out of following impulses. "Should I have wa-" He was cut off once again by Frank, but this time by his lips. Maybe this kiss would have lasted longer, but Marc stepped back and nothing kills the mood faster than stepping on a dead body.

Frank frowned as he looked past Marc, "Maybe we should get out of here. I don't like the idea of corpses watching us make out."

"Maybe they're into it? Maybe they get off on us making out?"

"That's disgusting- Marc, why would you suggest that?" Frank smacked his arm lightly as he tried to stop himself from laughing. 

Marc slowly moved his foot off the body, "Just a good thing to keep in mind. As much as I'd love to throw away this mission and make out with you, I think I have more guys to take down."

"No," Frank checked his gun, "We have more guys to take down. Then, what we do next is.. to be decided later?" 

Marc gasped mockingly, "Frank Castle, are you asking me out on a date? Are we going to murder people together as a couple? That is so adorable." 

"Oh my god. Let's get going before someone catches us." Frank rolled his eyes and started to move on before he slowed down, "..But.. sure. It's a date."


End file.
